


All for Love

by fromsomewhere



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere
Summary: เรื่องของสายลับผู้อยู่ในสภาพทรุดโทรมจากภารกิจกลับมาฟื้นฟูสุขภาพที่บ้านพร้อมกับของแถมเป็นหมาหลงที่เจ้าตัวไม่ได้ตั้งใจเลี้ยง





	

วันที่เขากลับบ้านเป็นวันที่ฝนตกฟ้าราวกับฟ้ารั่ว แน่นอน ลอนดอนขึ้นชื่อเรื่องฝนตกวันละสามเวลาหลังอาหารและบางครั้งก็แถมก่อนนอนเข้าให้ด้วยอยู่แล้ว แต่วันนี้ฝนตกหนักกว่าปกติ 

เมื่อเขาลงจากรถที่หน้าบ้าน เขาก็เห็นก้อนกลมๆขยุกขยุยสีกระดำกระด่างกองอยู่หน้าประตู ก้อนกลมๆนั้นพยายามทำตัวให้เล็กที่สุดเพื่อที่จะหลบฝนใต้ชายคาเล็กๆซึ่งเอาเข้าจริงแล้วบังฝนแทบจะไม่ได้ ชายหนุ่มก้มลงมองให้ชัดๆก็พบว่ากองขยุกขยุยนั่นขยับได้เล็กน้อย ตาดำๆที่ค่อยๆโผล่ออกมาจ้องเขากลับอย่างอ่อนระโหย หางกระดิกช้าๆดูอ่อนแรง หมาจรมาหลบฝนอยู่หน้าบ้านเขาหรือนี่

เจมส์ถอนหายใจ เอื้อมมือไปไขกุญแจประตูบ้านแล้วก้าวข้ามหมาที่นอนอยู่เข้าไปในบ้าน ก่อนที่จะปิดประตูลงไม่รู้อะไรดลใจให้เขาหันกลับไปมองหมาจรตัวนั้นอีกครั้ง มันนอนเฉยๆ ไม่ทำท่าอยากตามเขามา ไม่ทำท่าสนใจจะเข้าประตู ไม่ทำท่าอะไรทั้งนั้น ดูราวกับว่ามันสิ้นหวังและปล่อยให้ทุกอย่างเป็นไปตามยถากรรม ความรู้สึกบางอย่างกระทบใจของเจมส์อย่างรุนแรง 

สายฝนนอกบ้านยังคงกระหน่ำ

เจมส์เปิดประตูบ้านให้กว้างออกอีกเล็กน้อย กระดกลิ้นทำเสียงคลิกเบาๆ เจ้าหมาจรค่อยๆทรงตัวลุกขึ้นยืนอย่างไม่ค่อยมั่นคงนัก ท่าทางระแวดระวัง น่าจะเคยเจออะไรมาเยอะ ชายหนุ่มเปิดประตูกว้างทิ้งไว้อย่างนั้นก่อนจะเดินหันหลังกลับเข้าไปในบ้าน หายไปครู่ใหญ่ก่อนจะค้นเอาผ้าเช็ดตัวเก่าๆได้มาผืนหนึ่งพร้อมทั้งเนื้อกระป๋องที่ซุกอยู่มุมตู้สองกระป๋อง เขาปูผ้าเช็ดตัวลงที่พื้นลึกเข้ามาในทางเดินเล็กน้อยและเทเนื้อกระป๋องที่ควรจะเป็นอาหารมนุษย์ลงในกล่องพลาสติกที่ฉวยมาจากในห้อง กลิ่นอาหารคงจะหอมเชิญชวนใช้ได้ จมูกของเจ้าหมาจรถึงได้ขยับกระดุบกระดิบและมันก็ค่อยๆก้าวเท้าเข้ามาในบ้านช้าๆอย่างลังเล แต่เพียงไม่นานความหิวก็ชนะ มันค่อยๆเข้ามาดมเนื้อตรงหน้าและขย้ำกินอย่างหิวโหย เจมส์นั่งมองมันกินหมดไปหนึ่งกระป๋องอย่างรวดเร็วและเปิดอีกกระป๋องหนึ่งเทให้ เมื่อตอนที่เขาเดินกลับมาจากการไปเอาน้ำใส่กล่องอีกกล่องมาให้เจ้าหมา เขาก็พบว่าเนื้อหายไปหมดแล้ว ท่าทางมันจะหิวจัด

เจมส์ปิดประตูบ้าน เห็นทีว่าเขาคงจะต้องยอมให้เจ้าหมานี่อยู่ที่นี่ไปก่อน พรุ่งนี้ค่อยคิดว่าจะทำอย่างไร

**************************************

จนแล้วจนรอดเจมส์ก็ยังผลัดวันประกันพรุ่งที่จะเอาเจ้าหมาจรไปส่งที่ศูนย์พิทักษ์สัตว์ เขาอ้างกับตัวเองว่าไม่ว่าง ยุ่งอยู่กับการฟื้นฟูร่างกาย ทำกายภาพ และอะไรต่อมิอะไรอีกหลายอย่าง ซึ่งก็รวมไปถึงซื้ออาหารให้หมา(มันผอมมาก คงอดอยากมาเยอะ) ซื้อเบาะให้มันนอน (ก็มันชอบมานอนบนโซฟาซึ่งเขาไม่ชอบนี่นา) อาบน้ำให้มัน (เดี๋ยวมันทำบ้านเหม็น) และจบลงด้วยการพาหมาไปหาสัตวแพทย์เพื่อฉีดวัคซีน (เพื่อสุขภาพที่ดีของเขามากกว่า เดี๋ยวหมามีโรคอะไรแล้วเอามาติดสายลับผู้ซึ่งพึ่งจะหายป่วยอย่างเขามันจะไม่ดี) และวันที่เจ้าหมาจรนั่นไปพบสัตวแพทย์ก็เป็นวันที่เขานึกขึ้นมาได้ว่า มันยังไม่มีชื่อเลย 

พนักงานต้อนรับหน้าตาจิ้มลิ้มยิ้มหวานตอนที่เขาทำท่างงๆเมื่อถูกถามชื่อหมา เขาก้มลงมองหน้าเจ้าตัวที่นั่งลิ้นห้อยอยู่ในสายจูงอย่างเรียบร้อยแล้วก็บอกไปอย่างไม่ทันคิดว่า

"มัลลอรี่ครับ"

"ชื่อน่ารักสมตัวเชียวค่ะ" สาวที่เคาน์เตอร์ยังพยายามยิ้มให้เขาไม่เลิก เจมส์คิดว่าสมตัวนี่.. หมายถึงหมาตัวนี้หรือใครอีกคนกันแน่....

สัตวแพทย์แจ้งเขาว่าเจ้ามัลลอรี่น่าจะเป็นหมาพเนจรมาสักพักแล้ว โชคดีที่นอกจากจะขาดอาหารอย่างมากก็ไม่มีโรคอะไรร้ายแรงที่ตรวจพบ จัดการเรื่องวัคซีน ถ่ายพยาธิและทำการทดสอบอื่นๆตามปกติและฝังไมโครชิปให้แล้วก็กลับบ้านได้พร้อมใบนัดวัคซีนครั้งหน้า มัลลอรี่ดูร่าเริงและเหมือนจะปรับตัวเข้ากับการมีบ้านได้เป็นอย่างดี มันไม่ค่อยทำอะไรให้เขายุ่งยากนัก ตอนเช้าพามันไปเดินเล่นให้ทำธุระส่วนตัวและวิ่งออกกำลังกายกับเขาสักพักเจ้ามัลลอรี่ก็พออกพอใจแล้ว เจมส์เสียอีกที่ยังรู้สึกแปลกๆเมื่อมีสิ่งมีชีวิตสี่ขามาอยู่ร่วมบ้าน เขายังออกไปทำกายภาพและฟิตร่างกายที่ยิมทุกวันกว่าจะกลับมาก็บ่าย และการทำอะไรเป็นตารางชีวิตเป๊ะๆแบบนี้ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาคุ้นเคย แต่เจมส์ก็รู้สึกว่ามันก็ช่วยให้ง่ายขึ้นในการดำเนินชีวิตหลังจากผ่านเหตุการณ์นั้นมา 

พักหนึ่งเจมส์ก็เริ่มสังเกตุเห็นว่าหมาของเขา (อืม.. ใช่ มัลลอรี่เป็นหมาของเขา) เริ่มมีพฤติกรรมที่อธิบายได้ยาก เจ้าหมาตัวโตมักจะชอบมาเกาะหน้าต่างห้องในยามบ่ายถึงเย็นเสมอๆ นั่งข้างหน้าต่างเหม่อมองไปข้างนอกอยู่อย่างนั้นโดยไม่สนใจอะไร เวลาเขาเรียกก็หันมากระดิกหางให้พอเป็นพิธี แล้วก็หันไปเหม่อมองข้างนอกต่อ แรกๆชายหนุ่มก็ไม่ได้สนใจอะไรนัก เดินไปชะโงกดูก็เห็นว่าข้างล่างเป็นถนนมีรถวิ่งผ่านไปมานานๆครั้ง ดูไม่มีอะไรผิดปกติ แต่มัลลอรี่ก็ยังทำแบบเดิมทุกวัน เจมส์เคยคิดว่าหรือหมาของเขาจะรู้ว่ามีอะไรผิดปกติหรือมีใครแอบซุ่มสอดแนมเขาอยู่ก็เลยนั่งเฝ้าเอาไว้ สองวันเต็มๆที่เขาลงทุนซุ่มดูอยู่กับหมาพร้อมกล้องส่องทางไกลและอุปกรณ์สารพัดชนิดจนกระทั่งแน่ใจว่าไม่มีใครแอบอยู่ที่ถนน เขาไม่ได้ตกเป็นเป้าติดตามตัวแน่ๆ แต่เพราะการที่เขาเฝ้าสังเกตุพฤติกรรมของหมาอยู่นั่นเอง เจมส์ก็ได้พบคำตอบง่ายๆที่อธิบายพฤติกรรมของเจ้ามัลลอรี่

มันนั่งจ้องแมวบ้านตรงข้าม เขาไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าเจ้าของบ้านตรงข้ามนั้นเป็นใคร แต่แมวของบ้านนั้นมักจะออกมานอนอาบแดดข้างหน้าต่างช่วงบ่ายเสมอๆ และนั่นก็เป็นช่วงเวลาที่มัลลอรี่จะมานั่งเฝ้ามองไปที่หน้าต่างบ้านที่อยู่อีกฝั่งของถนน เมื่อแมวอาบแดดจนพอใจแล้วมันก็นวยนาดไปนอนที่อื่น มัลลอรี่ก็จะรูู้สึกว่าหมดเรื่องน่าสนใจที่หน้าต่างแล้วกลับมาเป็นหมาตะกายขอของกินจากเขาเหมือนเดิม

เจมส์สรุปอย่างจำใจว่า หมาของเขาหลงรักแมวบ้านตรงข้าม

จากการใช้กล้องส่องดูหน้าตาแมวตัวที่ว่านั้น เจมส์บอกไม่ได้ว่ามันเป็นแมวตัวผู้หรือตัวเมีย รู้แต่ว่ามันก็เป็นแมวหน้าตาธรรมดาๆที่พบได้ตามท้องถนนทั่วๆไป ไม่ใช่แมวพันธุ์แท้ราคาแพงมาจากไหน เจ้าของน่าจะเลี้ยงดูดีเพราะตัวอ้วนกลมขนแน่นและคงเห็นว่ามันชอบนอนตรงนี้จึงจัดหาเบาะและเสาลับเล็บมาตั้งเอาไว้พร้อมให้มันปีนเล่น ตำแหน่งนั้นเป็นตำแหน่งที่แดดส่องตอนบ่ายพอดีและก็คงอุ่นสบายตัวเจ้าแมวจึงชอบมานั่งอยู่ได้ครั้งละนานๆ หลังจากสามารถคลี่คลายปริศนาคาใจได้แล้วเจมส์ก็เลิกสนใจ ด้วยพฤติกรรมของเจ้ามัลลอรี่ก็ไม่ได้มีอะไรที่ต้องแก้ไข ดีเสียอีกที่มันมีอะไรทำได้ยามที่เขาไม่อยู่บ้านถึงแม้ว่ามันจะเป็นการนั่งนิ่งๆก็ตามที มีอยู่บ้างที่เจมส์มีความคิดแวบขึ้นมาในสมองว่าหรือเขาควรจะพามันไปทำความรู้จักกับแมวตัวนั้นดี แต่การผูกมิตรไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เจมส์ถนัดเขาจึงปล่อยเรื่องนี้ผ่านไป มีเรื่องอื่นที่ต้องใส่ใจอีกมาก เช่น สภาพร่างกายและการทดสอบที่กำลังจะมาถึง

เจมส์รู้ดีว่าเขาไม่พร้อม แต่เขาไม่มีทางเลือก และไม่คิดจะเลือกทางอื่น

**********************************************

เรื่องมันเปลี่ยนไปอาทิตย์ก่อนนี่เองเมื่อมัลลอรี่ไม่ยอมกินข้าว เอาแต่นั่งซึมอยู่ที่ข้างหน้าต่าง และเจมส์ก็คิดว่ามันป่วย ชายหนุ่มจึงหอบหมาตัวโตกลับไปหาสัตวแพทย์เพื่อตรวจร่างกายและหาสาเหตุ สัตวแพทย์ตรวจไม่พบความผิดปกติอะไรและบอกเขาว่าบางทีมันอาจจะเบื่ออาหาร ลองเปลี่ยนชนิดของอาหารดูก่อน หรือไม่งั้นก็ต้องเป็นอาหารสด หรืออาจจะต้มไก่ให้มันลองกินดู หรือไม่งั้นก็ลองเอาน้ำซุปเทลงไปในอาหารเม็ดจะได้มีกลิ่นหอมๆและนิ่มๆเคี้ยวง่าย เจมส์ทำหน้านิ่ว... เขานี่นะจะต้มไก่หรือต้มน้ำซุปให้หมากิน ทำกินเองยังไม่ค่อยจะอยากเลย เขาตกลงใจที่จะลองเปลี่ยนยี่ห้ออาหารเม็ดและซื้อเนื้อสดๆเตรียมไว้เผื่อเป็นไม้สองหากไม้แรกไม่ได้ผล

เจ้ามัลลอรี่เอาจมูกเขี่ยอาหารเม็ดเล่นไปมา แต่ก็ไม่ยอมกินเหมือนเดิม เจมส์บอกให้มันกินเข้าไปบ้างเพราะอาหารเม็ดมันแพงแต่มัลลอรียังคงไม่สนใจ อย่างมากที่สุดก็อมๆเล่นสักพักแล้วก็คายทิ้ง สุดท้ายก็ไปนั่งซึมอยู่ข้างหน้าต่างบานเดิม ชายหนุ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นชิ้นเนื้อสดๆหน้าตาดีที่สมควรมาเป็นสเต็กอยู่บนจานของคนมากกว่าจะอยู่ในจานอาหารหมาก็ไม่เป็นผล และเนื้อกระป๋องที่มัลลอรี่ชอบนักหนาก็ไม่ช่วยอะไรเลย

สุดท้ายเจมส์ก็หมดปัญญา ลงไปนั่งกอดเข่าข้างเจ้ามัลลอรี่และลูบหัวมันไปด้วย เจ้าหมาตัวโตถอนหายใจและเอาคางมาเกยเข่าของเขาไว้ ตาเหลือบมองไปนอกหน้าต่าง เจมส์มองตามสายตาหมาไปแล้วก็หยุดกึกที่หน้าต่างของบ้านตรงข้ามคนละฟากถนน ตรงที่เคยมีเบาะให้แมวนอนกับเสาลับเล็บกลายเป็นกระถางต้นไม้ดอกไม้วางเรียงรายรับแดด ไม่มีเงาของแมวที่เคยนอนหมอบอยู่ตรงนั้น เจมส์หันมามองหน้าหมาของเขา เดี๋ยวนะ.. ที่ไม่กินข้าวนี่อย่าบอกว่าเป็นโรคคิดถึงแมว แต่สายตาอ่อนเชื่อมของเจ้ามัลลอรี่ดูเหมือนจะบอกกับเขาว่าใช่ 

เจมส์ไม่เคยคาดคิดว่าจะต้องมาแก้ปัญหาหัวใจให้หมา แต่ความพยายามในการเชียร์อัพให้มัลลอรี่รู้สึกตื่นตัวและลุกขึ้นมาเป็นหมาร่าเริงเหมือนเดิมล้มเหลวทุกทาง เขาคิดว่าสักพักหมามันคงปรับตัวได้และลืมๆไปเอง เขาพามันไปเดินเล่นไกลๆ ขว้างบอลเล่นกับมันบ่อยขึ้น พยายามพามันไปไหนมาไหนด้วยไม่ทิ้งมันไว้ตัวเดียว แต่เมื่อมัลลอรี่กลับบ้าน สิ่งแรกที่มันทำคือวิ่งไปที่หน้าต่างและนั่งรออย่างหงอยๆและแทบไม่ยอมกินอะไรเลยถ้าไม่หิวจริงๆ สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นทำเอาเจมส์รู้สึกหงุดหงิด เขาเกือบจะอยากขอความช่วยเหลือจากใครสักคน เอ็มหรือมันนี่เพนนีก็ได้ว่าควรจะทำอย่างไรกับสถานการณ์แบบนี้ดีแต่คิดอีกทีไม่ดีกว่า 

สุดท้ายเขาก็ทนเห็นเจ้ามัลลอรี่มีอาการไข้ใจต่อไปไม่ไหว เขาคงต้องทำอะไรสักอย่างแล้ว...

 

***********************************************

ชายหนุ่มผอมสูงผมสีน้ำตาลยุ่งเดินงัวเงียออกมาจากห้องนอน สิ่งแรกที่เขาทำคือหยิบแว่นตามาสวม ตั้งหม้อต้มกาแฟและเดินไปหยิบขวดน้ำ รองน้ำจากก๊อกแล้วเดินไปที่ข้างหน้าต่างที่มีกระถางต้นไม้ออกดอกสวยงามตั้งเรียงรายอยู่เพื่อที่จะรดน้ำต้นไม้ ปกติชายหนุ่มจะค่อยๆพิจารณากอไม้ที่พึ่งจะแตกใบเขียวๆและบรรจงรดน้ำเพียงนิดหน่อย รากชื้นไปจะพาลเน่าตาย แต่วันนี้มีอะไรอื่นที่ดึงความสนใจของเขาไปจากกระถางต้นไม้ที่เขารัก

มีโน๊ตแผ่นหนึ่งแปะอยู่ที่หน้าต่าง ลายมือหวัดๆยุ่งๆเขียนด้วยหมึกดำ ชายหนุ่มเพ่งมองกระดาษแผ่นนั้นแล้วริมฝีปากก็คลี่ออกเป็นรอยยิ้ม 

 

**********************************************

เจมส์รู้ว่าเขาอาจจะไม่ผ่านการทดสอบ เขารู้ว่าสภาพร่างกายของเขาดีแต่ก็หวังว่าเอ็มจะเชื่อใจเขาและยอมมองข้ามเรื่องนี้ไป และเมื่อผลมันออกมาเป็นเช่นนั้นจริงๆเจมส์ก็ค่อยๆผ่อนลมหายใจอย่างโล่งอก และเมื่อเขาได้รับคำสั่งให้ไปพบกับคิวที่พิพิธภัณฑ์ เจมส์จึงไม่รอช้า และมันก็เป็นการพบกันที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกแปลกๆไม่น้อย ชายหนุ่มอายุน้อยสวมแว่นตาคนนั้นดูเหมือนจะมองเขาด้วยรอยยิ้มขำขันอะไรสักอย่างอยู่ขณะที่ส่งของให้กับเขา วันนี้เขาไม่มีโอกาสถามหาความจริงเพราะยังมีเรื่องให้ทำอีกมาก อย่างน้อยก็จะต้องกลับบ้านไปดูเจ้าหมาอกหักรักคุดของเขาก่อนว่าอาการมันเป็นอย่างไรแล้ว และยังต้องเตรียมหาคนดูแลเจ้ามัลลอรี่เวลาเขาไปปฏิบัติภารกิจด้วย

เมื่อเขากลับถึงบ้าน เจ้าหมาวิ่งมารับอย่างเคย หางกระดิกอย่างร่าเริงผิดปกติ เจมส์ขมวดคิ้วนิดหนึ่งแล้วเดินตามมันขึ้นไปที่ชั้นสอง หน้าต่างบานเดิม และเขาก็ยิ้มออก

ที่หน้าต่างฝั่งตรงข้าม กระถางต้นไม้หายไปแล้ว เสาลับเล็บกลับมาแทนที่พร้อมกับเจ้าแมวที่นั่งประจำอยู่บนเบาะ หางของมัลลอรี่กระดิกไปมาอย่างร่าเริงเมื่อมันนั่งลงที่ข้างหน้าต่าง

มัลลอรี่มีความสุขมาก เจมส์ตบหัวมันเบาๆ และเห็นว่าที่หน้าต่างฝั่งโน้นมีกระดาษแปะอยู่ บนกระดาษนั้นเขียนว่า

"For True Love"

ชายหนุ่มหัวเราะเบาๆก่อนที่จะทิ้งให้มัลลอรี่มีความสุขกับการมองที่รักของมันผ่านหน้าต่างต่อไป เขาวางกระเป๋าที่ได้จากคิววันนี้มาและเปิดออก ภายในมีปืนอย่างที่คิวบอกไว้และกระดาษโน๊ตแผ่นเล็กๆกลัดติดอยู่กับกระดาษแผ่นใหญ่กว่าที่มีลายมือของเขา ในนั้นเขียนว่า

"ฝากมัลลอรี่ไว้บ้านผมได้ มันคงมีความสุข"

เจมส์หันกลับไปมองที่หน้าต่างผ่านไปยังฝั่งตรงข้าม... นี่เอง ที่มาของรอยยิ้มขำขันนั่น เจมส์อ่านทวนโน๊ตที่เขาเขียนอีกครั้งก่อนจะพับมันเก็บไว้...

"สวัสดีครับคุณเพื่อนบ้าน

ผมรู้ว่ามันแปลกๆนิดหน่อยที่จะเขียนแบบนี้ แต่ผมและหมาของผมอยู่บ้านตรงข้ามกับคุณนี่เองและผมคิดว่าหมาของผมตกหลุมรักแมวของคุณครับ มัลลอรี่(หมาของผม)ชอบนั่งมองแมวของคุณมากและมันไม่ยอมกินข้าวเอาแต่นั่งเฝ้าหน้าต่างเมื่อคุณย้ายกระถางต้นไม้มาวางและมันไม่สามารถนั่งมองแมวของคุณได้อีกต่อไป ถ้าคุณจะกรุณาย้ายกระถางต้นไม้ไปที่ตำแหน่งอื่นเพื่อให้แมวของคุณกลับมานั่งที่หน้าต่างได้ผมและมัลลอรี่จะขอบคุณมาก  
มัลลอรีรออยู่ด้วยความหวังนะครับ ขอบคุณครับ

เพื่อนบ้านของคุณและมัลลอรี่"

 

T H E E N D.

**Author's Note:**

> สืบเนื่องมาจากเรื่องนี้ที่อ่านแล้วอมยิ้ม
> 
> http://www.littlethings.com/dog-love-story/?utm_source=gsdc&utm_medium=Facebook&utm_campaign=dog
> 
> สำหรับคนขี้เกียจกดลิงค์ เป็นเรื่องของหมาตัวนึงที่หลงรักแมวบ้านตรงข้ามและมองมันผ่านหน้าต่างบ้านตัวเองทุกวัน อยู่มาวันหนึ่งเจ้าของแมวเอากระถางต้นไม้มาวางตรงที่แมวเคยนอน เจ้าหมาก็เป็นอันกินไม่ได้นอนไม่หลับ เฝ้ารออยู่ตลอดว่าเมื่อไรแมวจะกลับมา เจ้าของเห็นแล้วสงสารเลยไปแปะโน๊ตบอกเจ้าของแมวบ้านตรงข้ามว่าหมาของเขาหลงรักแมวและกระถางต้นไม้นั้นทำให้แมวไม่ได้มานอนที่ประจำ ทำเอาหมาของเขาใจสลายเฝ้ารอแมวทุกวันให้แมวกลับมา เจ้าของแมวก็น่ารัก ย้ายกระถางต้นไม้ออกไป ปูเบาะไว้ที่เดิม แล้วติดโน๊ตว่า For true love
> 
> เรื่องมันน่ารักมาก เลยเอามาเขียนซะ


End file.
